And Then There Were Two
by December Everett
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, Ethan, Danny, and Larry are locked in the school with a killer on the loose! Who is the killer, and what do they want? *COMPLETED!*
1. Ordinary Day

And then there were two.... 

EVERYONE! THIS IS REWRITTEN! The other version was stupid and really short, so I rewrote it. 

This is a spin off of the Boy meets world episode where Shawn dreams he's a murderer. That's my favorite episode, and I thought it would work out ok. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer- I don't own the dudes from Lizzie McGuire, I just love to watch them. Especially Clueless and Dear Lizzie... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It started out as an ordinary day, just like any other. Lizzie McGuire, David "Gordo" Gordon and Miranda Sanchez all sat in their English class. They were early and Mr. Digg (Who was subbing) had not yet arrived. Gordo sat next to Lizzie and in front of Miranda. Secretly, he was happy with the seating arrangement. He'd had a crush on Lizzie forever, but he couldn't tell her that. 

Lizzie was chatting (or rather, squealing excitedly) about Ethan Craft. He had supposedly asked Lizzie to the Digital Bean for lunch the next day (The day was Friday) and Miranda couldn't be happier for her. 

Kate Saunders sauntered in the door and up to where the trio was seated with her hands on her hips. "I've got a bone to pick with you, McGuire." She said. "You stay away from Ethan Craft."  
Lizzie just looked at Kate. "Why would I do that?" She asked defiantly, standing up. 

"Because he is my man." Kate explained, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

Miranda stood up and looked Kate in the eye. "Ethan doesn't belong to anyone, Kate!" She said, narrowing her eyes. 

Kate narrowed hers too. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it, call your mommy?" Kate mocked, snickering. 

"No!" 

"Oh please, Sanchez!" Kate rolled her eyes, spun on her heel, and started to walk away. 

The next thing she knew, a packet of paper flew through the air and hit her on the back of the head. Miranda had thrown her notebook. 

Kate gasped and threw her own notebook back at Miranda. Lizzie threw her pencil at Kate and it clipped her ear before whizzing into the trash can behind her. 

Gordo got hit in the head with the ball of papers Kate threw and although he was trying to stay out of their fight, had to join and threw it back at Kate. 

Ethan Craft, Danny Kessler and Larry Tudgeman entered the classroom next and saw the supply fight going on. 

"Food fight!" Ethan cried and Lizzie, Kate, Miranda, and Gordo stopped what they were doing for a moment to roll their eyes. *Animated Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Hey, I count too!"* 

"Uh, Ethan? We're not in the cafeteria, and there is no food here." Gordo pointed out. 

"Oh." Ethan shrugged. The quartet resumed the supply fight and the three other joined it. 

Pencils, papers, notebooks, rulers, and folders flew across the room. The door opened suddenly and a notebook (Kate's) crashed into Mr. Digg. 

"Lizzie, Miranda, Ethan, Kate, Danny, Larry, and David, please follow me." he said. 

"Who's David?" Ethan asked, looking confused. *Animated Lizzie "But it's a cute look! I swear!"* 

"Me." Gordo said, raising an eyebrow at Ethan. 

"Oh." 

"Mr. Digg, I assure, I had nothing to do with this!" Kate whined. 

"Now Kate, I saw you throwing things just like everyone else. I believe this is your notebook." Mr. Digg replied, holding up the notebook that hit him. He beckoned for the seven to follow which they did. 

They followed him all the way to the principal's office. 

The filed in and all stood around the principal's desk. (I cannot, for the life of me, remember his name. If you know PLEASE tell me, so I can change it.) After talking to Mr. Digg for a moment, he turned to the kids. 

"Can one of you tell me why this happened?" Everyone started talking at once, blaming each other. The principal raised a hand and called for silence. 

"I believe I asked for a reason, not who started it." he said. "Now, can someone say why, and not pin the blame on each other?" *Animated Lizzie looks around. There are crickets chirping.* 

"I see." The principal said. "In that case, I am assigning all of you detention. It will be held today after school." 

"That's not fair!" Kate cried. "I did nothing wrong!" 

"Miss Saunders, would you like to stay tomorrow too?" The principal asked. 

"No sir." Kate looked down. 

"Now then, all of you go back to class. Go on!" he shooed them all away and they all walked back to the English classroom. 

"This is all your fault Sanchez." Kate said moodily, glaring at her. 

Gordo spoke up. "Actually, if you hadn't been claiming Ethan, Miranda would have no reason to throw the book at you." 

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Kate said, waving her hand as if she didn't care. 

"Well you brought it up." 

The rest of the day passed quickly. The seven in detention plodded slowly to the room. Mr. Digg was the detention teacher. 

"Great, two and a half hours with Kate." Lizzie grumbled on the way there. 

"Well at least Ethan will be there!" Miranda pointed out. 

"Yeah, but Kate will be hogging him!" 

Gordo stared down at the floor. He hated when they obsessed over Ethan Craft, especially Lizzie. Sure, he had good looks, but his brains wouldn't fill a thimble. Gordo thought Lizzie deserved someone better. Some one like him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Right, so like the new and improved version? Actually, that makes no sense. If something is new, it isn't improved, and if it's just improved, it already exists, so it's not new. 

Anyway, please leave a review! If you do, you get brownie points! 


	2. Murder!

And then there was two... 

Hi guys, back for some more? Enjoy! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all get brownie points! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, and I don't own the lines or plot from Boy Meets World. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The trio reached the detention room and sat down. Gordo was on the end, next to Miranda. Sure, he liked sitting next to his best friend, but he couldn't help but think that he would rather sit by Lizzie. 

Lizzie was still squealing about Ethan with Miranda, so Gordo pulled out his English homework. He was to write an essay about a favorite memory, and the only trouble was deciding which one. 

Looking back, Gordo noticed that nearly all of his good memories included Lizzie. He thought of the time when Lizzie had to stay home from Danny's party, so he went over and helped her tie-die her sheets. For lack of a better memory, Gordo chose this one. 

He took the pencil from behind his ear and started to write. He hardly even noticed when Kate, Ethan, Larry, and Danny came in. Kate sat by Ethan, naturally, and Danny sat on her other side. Larry moved to go sit by Lizzie, but she moved her chair away and Larry sat all by himself. 

"This is all your fault Sanchez!" Kate whined for the second time that day. 

Gordo paused for a moment and wondered if he should bother to correct Kate again. He decided not to and continued with his essay. Every few moments, he looked up to glance at Lizzie when he thought no one was looking. Only one person noticed, by the name of Miranda Sanchez. 

Suddenly, the light died and the seven were plunged into darkness. They came back on a moment later and Kate screamed, pointing at one wall. 

"Kate, your supposed to scream when the lights go off. Lights go on, you don't scream, lights go off you scream." Larry said matter-of-factly, not looking to where she was pointing. Kate just screamed again, and continued to point. In a group head turn, they all turned to look. 

Danny Kessler was slumped against the wall, pale as death and his eyes closed. A pencil (which belonged to Kate) was shoved through his forehead and blood surrounded the area. *Animated Lizzie points to the pencil mark. "We'll always remember he was this tall!"* 

Everyone screamed and tried to run out the door, but it was shut and locked tight. Kate screamed one more time, banging on the door. The lights cut off again and then came back on. Kate turned slowly around and screamed her loudest yet. 

In dripping red letters, the chalk board read, "No one gets out alive." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


Well, did you like this chapter? I happen to like the cliffie, I- *notices readers staring at her evilly with knives and other various weapons of torture in their hands* Ok, I'm writing more! I am, don't kill me! If you do, you'll never know what happens!   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lizzie (who was closest to it) yanked on the door, and to her surprise, it opened. The group (now down to six) ran out into the hall way. 

"Okay, I am so out of here!" Kate announced and walked down the hallway to the front doors. The rest of the group seemed to think it was a good idea because they followed her. 

The doors were chained shut. 

Kate practically flew over to them and tugged at them in vain. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed, causing everyone to jump. She started banging on the window. 

"Uh Kate, I don't think anyone is listening." Larry pointed out. 

"I AM NOT STAYING HERE WITH A PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERER ON THE LOOSE!" 

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I brought it up!" 

The group turned around from watching Kate. Larry started pacing around, stoking his chin. 

"It's the perfect plan." he said suddenly, causing everyone to jump again. 

"What?" Miranda asked. 

"This, all of it." 

"If you are not going to elaborate, then shut up." Kate snapped. 

Larry sighed. "It all follows the plot of a basic horror movie. I mean, come on, the lights, the door, even the sign on the chalk board!" 

Miranda out her hands on her hips. "Fine. If you're so smart, who killed Danny?" 

Larry rolled his eyes. "No body killed Danny, this is all a very elaborate hoax. Mr. Digg will probably come out soon and tell us all about it and that Danny was in on this too." 

The group trooped back down the hall. They reached the classroom and entered it. "Right, everyone knows if you're in the middle of a horror movie, never spilt up. We should be safe in here." Larry enlightened everyone. 

The key words were should be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh yeah, I am good. I still managed to end with a cliffie! Please review, if you do, you get brownie points! 


	3. Phones And The Janiter

And then there was two... 

Me again! Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! And some not to nice ones... *cough cough*Kate and Georgie*cough cough* 

Guys, all I have to say on that matter is that if you are going to flame, have the courage to sign in. Though I will understand if your computer is screwed up or you don't have a name, but please. BE BRAVE! I will not flame you back just because you flamed me, well unless your story SUX. (Must be written in caps.) 

Right anyway, onto the story, but first a word from our lawyers! 

Lawyers- If I owned Lizzie, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, now would I? Though owning Gordo wouldn't be too bad... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Uh, should we do something about Danny here?" Miranda asked, looking grossed out. And she had every right to be. If you had to stay in a room with a killer on the loose, and the room had a dead guy with a pencil through his head, wouldn't you be a bit grossed out? I thought so. 

"Just, like, put him in a closet or something." Kate said. She looked down and started to polish her nails. Everyone turned to look at her. 

Lizzie spoke up, "Go right ahead." 

Kate looked up. "What, me? Um, no! I just got these done!" she cried. 

Everyone now turned to look at Larry. "Oh fine! But he's not dead!" he sighed and yanked up Danny by the back of his shirt, then dropped him abruptly. "He's not breathing and he's really cold..." he trailed off. 

The was a group "Duh!" and Larry picked Danny back up. This time he threw him in the supply closet. Ethan, doing something intelligent for once, pulled the overhead screen down to hide the threatening message. The words had dried and were now a brownish color. The color of dried blood. 

"That message is written in blood!" Miranda shrieked suddenly. Once again, everyone jumped. Gordo pulled up the screen and, sneaking one last glance at Lizzie, looked at the message closer. 

He pulled the screen back down and said, "Yep. It's blood alright. Although who's, I can't say." 

"EW, gross!" Kate screeched. "We're going to get AIDS or something!" (AN- No offence to anyone who would take that offensively, but its a Kate-ish thing to say.) 

"Kate, please." Gordo said, rolling her eyes. "We are not!" 

The lights suddenly spluttered and died again. All three girls screamed and ran out into the hall way. 

"Right, so now they'll be a cloaked figure running behind us, but we'll never see him." Larry said. Everyone turned around to look behind them as a cloaked figure ran across the hallway where they were looking before. 

They continued down the hallway and nearly ran into Mr. Digg. 

"Oh, Mr. Digg." Larry sighed in relief. "Please, how did you get us to think you killed Danny?" Larry slapped Mr. Digg on the back. "It was a very good hoax, we almost believed you!" 

"Speak for yourself." Miranda muttered and then looked up. 

Mr. Digg fell to his knees, and then flat on his face. A pair of sliver, shiny scissors protruded from his back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thought I was done? Well I know you all, if I don't write more, you'll all come after me with the weapons of torture! Right, in five then.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


5   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


4   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


3   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kate screamed and ran. The rest of the group followed suit. They reached the front office and tentatively stepped in. Lizzie stood closely by Gordo. Gordo smiled to himself and wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

"I'm scared, who is the killer? What do they want?" Lizzie whispered. She looked like she was trying hard not to try. 

"I don't know, but I know we'll make through this. Together." Gordo whispered back. 

Lizzie smiled and Larry looked nervous. "This is not supposed to happen. Mr. Digg can't be dead!" He suddenly had an epiphany. "I know! The people who we suspect die!!" 

Miranda and Kate peered out the door of the room. They heard a squeaky rolling, like a cart rolling down the hall. 

"The janitor!" Miranda gasped. 

"Don't say it!" Larry yelled. 

"He's the murderer!" 

"No, he's not the murderer." 

The six crept out into the hall. "Why couldn't it be the janitor?" Miranda asked. 

The janitor was slumped over his cart. Larry grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said simply, "Because he's dead." 

Kate, Lizzie, Miranda screamed and everyone ran back to the office. 

Kate spotted a pay phone in one corner and shrieked, "We can use it to get out of here!" 

Ethan yanked the phone off of the hook and the cord snapped. "Yeah, we can beat the killer over the head!" 

Everyone groaned. Their only means of connection to the outside world were snapped. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Ethan picked it up and said, "Hello?" the person on the other end appeared to be talking because Ethan responded with a, "Uh huh. Yes. Okay." Then he hung up. 

"Who was it, what did they want?" Kate asked impatiently. 

"Oh, it was the killer. Said he wants to kill us." Ethan replied. 

An eerie tune came over the PA system. "Welcome to Hillridge junior high! Where you are gonna die!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

K, let me get one thing straight about this chapter. It's a spin off of the BMW episode, so it's gonna have some things from the show. Don't like, don't read. That simple. However, you can flame all you want because it's cold here and I could use some warmth, especially for my room at night! Remember to review! 


	4. The next victim!

And Then There Were Two... 

Fourth chappie, wow! I'm doing good! I guess it's cause I love this story so much! 

Please please PLEASE remember to leave a review! Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I own my idea to borrow the BMW plot! But Disney owns everything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came in from the principal's office and Kate shrieked. She composed herself and walked up to her snootily. 

"Who're you?" 

"I'm Jennifer." The girl replied. The group eyed her suspiciously. "What are you all looking at me like that for?" Jennifer asked, backing away. "I'm new here and I got lost, and then the doors were locked, I-" 

"How do we know you're not the killer?" Lizzie asked, closing in on her. 

Larry sighed. "She's a gonner." 

Lizzie glared. "How do you know?" 

"Honestly, don't you ever watch horror movies? The people you suspect always die. However, there's no one else in the building, I don't think, so the killer must be one of us. Just like in the classic move, 'The killer is one of us.' " Larry replied. 

"What are you all talking about? What killer?" Jennifer asked. 

"Didn't you hear the announcement over the PA system?" Gordo asked. 

"Oh, that. I thought it was a joke!" 

"Nope. We had another guy with us, Danny Kessler. He was stabbed by a pencil, he's dead. Our substitute, Mr. Digg died from the scissors." Gordo filled her in. 

Yep, pretty much." Lizzie agreed and Gordo smiled a bit. 

"Well then, might as well make some use of our time in this office. I hear they've got some killer computer games, dude!" Ethan said, plopping down in a chair. 

It happened in a moment: they plunged into darkness and Jennifer screamed. The lights came back on and Kate put her hands on her hips. "Listen girl, I am the screamer in this group!" 

Kate gave a little scream to show Jennifer who the screamer was, but Jennifer just screamed again and pointed. Ethan slumped over the computer desk. A dictionary from the book shelf beside the desk lay on the ground. 

Kate screamed again. "Ethan!" she shrieked. 

"He never knew how I felt!" both Lizzie and Miranda cried in despair at the same time. Gordo looked at the ground. He was terrified. The killer was going to get either Lizzie or himself and she would never know how he felt. 

Everyone turned to look behind them and a cloaked figure ran by where they had their back turned. Then turned back. 

"The killer is in this room, we have to get out of here!" Larry said, grabbing the nearest person and dragging them to the door. The nearest person just happened to be Miranda. 

"Get off of me!" Miranda cried. She brushed the Larry germs off of her sleeve. 

The group followed Larry to the library. "Right." He began. "As much as this goes against my horror movie knowledge, I think we should split up. That way the killer can't get to all of us at once. We'll go in pairs." 

Gordo automatically moved towards Lizzie. He put a hand on her should unconsciously. 

Kate looked from Larry to Miranda to Jennifer. "I'm with Jennifer!" she said, and moved by her. 

"I guess it's you and me then, baby." Larry said, decreasing the distance between the two. 

"Ew!" Miranda shrieked. "Two feet! Stay two feet away from me!" 

"Whatever you want, my fair lady!" 

"Whatever, just, lets go!" 

The groups prowled around the library. Miranda walked as far away from him as she could and Larry kept trying to get closer. 

Kate just stuck her nose in the air and ignored Jennifer. 

Lizzie stuck close to Gordo. She kept getting closer to him when a scream broke the stillness. Lizzie and Gordo rushed toward the sound. 

Jennifer was screaming. Kate stood near a pile of books on the floor, shrugging. "You win some, you lose some. Oh well!" 

Larry Tudgeman laid on the ground, books all around him. He was dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This chapter really sucked. Please tell me if you agree or not. 


	5. The Killer is Discovered

And Then There Were Two... 

Thank you everyone for your moral support for chapter four! Thanks especially to Xing@fanfiction.net. Xing- You said it was exactly like the episode. That's good, right? Also, how did you review more than once on the same chapter and still be signed in? 

Also, this is the last chapter guys. Unless you all want a sequel, which I can tell you right now will have lots of fluff! I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! *bursts into tears* 

Disclaimer- If I owned Lizzie McGuire, Gordo would have enlightened Lizzie on his feelings a long time ago, wrote something sweeter in her year book, and they would be going out! Also, have you all seen the Lizzie McGuire Movie trailer? Um, excuse me, but there is no Gordo/Lizzie romance going on, at least not from what I saw! As far as I am concerned, it had better have some or my opinion of the movie will be very low. Oh look, I'm rambling! Ramble ramble ramble. Onto the fic! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No one screamed, and it was hard to tell if anyone would really miss Larry. Well, besides Lizzie, and she would only miss him a little. After all, he was a good date! 

The group turned to spilt up again, but a shelf of books came flying down. They landed right on top of Kate. She screamed as they hit her. She fell to the floor, dead. 

"YES!" Miranda screamed, punching the air. 

"Miranda!" Lizzie shrieked. 

Gordo sighed. That was one of the things he loved about Lizzie, she always cared about others. 

"What?" Miranda asked. "Come on Lizzie, you hated her too!" 

Lizzie just looked at her. "She used to be our friend!" 

"Used to being the operative words." Lizzie hit Miranda on the arm playfully, but shakily. 

"Miranda, we could be next!" 

"I know..." she trailed off. 

The group (now four) walked around a book shelf so they weren't any where near the dead bodies of Kate and Larry. 

"Okay, so what are we going to do? We're locked in a school with a killer and it's just us four. Which makes me very suspicious." Miranda said. "And I don't know about this Jennifer girl. I mean, what do we know about her?" 

"Personally, I'm shocked that you can be so calm about this whole matter! We're all going to die!" Lizzie squealed. 

"And I am not the killer! You all just signed my death warrent! People we suspect die!" Jennifer screeched. 

"Yeah, well, we don't know you." Miranda replied. 

"Miranda!" Lizzie shrieked for the second time. 

"What?" Miranda asked again. 

"She's right you know!" 

"Yeah, well..." 

"What do you think Gordo?" Lizzie asked, turning to him. The boy looked down. 

"I-" 

He broke off as all the lights shut down. When they came back on, Miranda was no where to be found and Jennifer lay on the ground, books piled around her. Gordo and Lizzie faced each other and a black cloaked figure with a white mask stood beside them. 

Lizzie and Gordo turned to face the figure, shaking slightly. The figure grabbed Lizzie's and Gordo's hands. It placed them together. 

Gordo squeezed Lizzie's and gently. He reached up and pulled the mask off of the figure. 

It was Miranda. 

"Mir-Miranda? W-why?" Lizzie stuttered. 

"Because you belong together. You are both in love." Miranda responded, slowly removing her hand from on top of Gordo's and Lizzie's. "You need to be together." she repeated. 

"But, why? Kate, Larry, Danny! We didn't even get to know Jennifer!" 

Miranda opened her mouth to answer, but didn't say anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Miranda awoke with a start. She looked around. She was in detention. Kate was next to Ethan, polishing her nails. Gordo was working on his English homework. Lizzie was sneaking a glance at Gordo every so often. Larry was staring into space. Danny was rapping his pencil on his desk. Mr. Digg sat at the front of the class, his scissors completely visible on the edge of his desk. 

"I'm the killer." Miranda whispered to herself. Unfortunatly, Mr. Digg heard her, but not exactly what she said. 

"Miss Sanchez, no talking!" he scolded. 

"Erm, Mr. Digg? Can I say something?" Miranda asked. 

"You mean to the class?" Miranda nodded. "I suppose." 

Miranda stood up and made her way to the front of the room. "Guys, this was all my fault." Everyone looked up. "I shouldn't have thrown the notebook. But Gordo, Lizzie, you guys need to stop pretending. You both are in love with each other and should be together." 

No one made a sound. Everyone was speechless, especially Gordo and Lizzie. 

"Mr. Digg, this is my fault. Everyone should be able to leave." 

"Great!" Kate said, standing up. "See ya!" She walked out of the class room. 

Danny, Larry, and Ethan all nodded in agreement, stood up and left. Gordo and Lizzie sat right where they were. 

"Miranda-" Lizzie and Gordo began at the same time. 

"You go first." Gordo told Lizzie. She smiled at him and he beamed. 

"Miranda, what was that all about?" Lizzie asked. 

"Um..." Miranda began. "You're not mad are you?" 

"No! Well, actually-Gordo-" Miranda cut her off. 

"See now, that's nice and all, but you need to have a nice little chat with Gordo. Tell me how it works out. You can leave. In fact, why don't you have that little talk now? Not here of course." Miranda said. 

"O-kay..." Lizzie replied. "Gordo?" 

"Uh, yeah. Let me get my things." Gordo picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He put the pencil behind his ear and folded up the English paper before sticking it in his pocket. 

Lizzie and Gordo turned to leave, but Gordo turned around to say something to Miranda. "Thanks." he mouthed and then left with Lizzie, smiling broadly. 

Miranda sat down heavily at a desk in the front row. "How long until detention is over?" she asked, leaning on her elbow. 

"Miranda," Mr. Digg began. "That was a very big thing you did. You're free to go." 

"Th-thank you Mr. Digg. Goodbye." Miranda gathered her things and stood up. She left the class room and headed home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Horrendously short, I know. Deal. Another chapter will be up shortly. 

Be kind, leave a review. Tell me if I have talent or if I need to get a life. 


	6. Author's Note, read or no sequel!

Okay, this is not a chapter. Just a note. Just so you know, I will be writing a sequel, it should be up soon. Watch for further details. 

I just have a question. Everyone seems to mention Parker McKensie in their stories, but I have never heard of her. Who is she and what episode does she appear on? I will not be adding anything to this chapter or story, so you can review this chapter. Thanks for both the reviews and your help! 

~*~Angel of Fluff~*~ 


End file.
